ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax ~SECRET ENDING SCENE~
After the defeat of Grimud at the hands of Ultraman Reiga, a heavily weakened Tregear stumbles around in an alley, preparing for his next scheme. "Th-those filthy children may have won the battle, but they haven't won the war!" he cried out loud, overcome by madness. He then began to to radiate blue electricity from his fingertips, beginning to conjure something. "I'll show them! I'll show them all! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAH-" Suddenly a bullet of light shot Tregear in the chest, halting him. "What the?" A shaft of light showered the dark Ultra, momentarily blinding him before he could get a clear look of his attacker. "Your reign of terror has gone on for long enough, Tregear!" a never before seen Ultra proudly announced. "You..." dumbfounded, the dark Ultra replied. "Yes! Me!" "umm...who are you?" the dark Ultra scratched the back of his head, filled with genuine confusion. "Oh... have you not heard?!" the Ultra warrior struck a pose "I am Z! Ultraman Z! The Reiwa era's first true Ultra Warrior!" he explained. "Hold up, since when did we start caring about the Japanese eras...?" Tregear asked. "Don't ask questions! Just consume product and get excited for next product!" Z tackled Tregear at high speeds, before striking him with a series of quick punches and pushing him back with an uppercut. "Grr... take this you brat!" Tregear immediately he shot his Trera Ultigeyser, only for Z to counter with his very own Ultra Beam, but not before announcing its name. After a quick beam struggle, Tregear was shot back by the immense power of Z's beam. "The hell? How are you so damn strong?!" "I'm gonna fill you in on a little secret of mine, but first..." he picked up a cool new collectible toy and activated it using his gimmick device. "Ultraman Z: Alternate Form #1!" the device announced before Z's appearance changed. "Ta-da!" after striking a pose once more, Z assaulted Tregear with a series of energized punches and kicks, followed up by a ball of light shot like a baseball. Exhausted, Tregear could hardly even move "What the actual fuck?!? It took fusions and final forms to defeat me in the past! Not even Taro could stop me! How can a twerp like you beam me with such ease-" "SHUT UP BOOMER!" Z angrily roared back. "You see, this power is only temporary, I've got to make my pre-series debut cool so that the kids gets hyped for my series! When it actually starts my power will be completely normal, for the most part at least.... Oh and by the way, this encounter doesn't fit at any point in the timeline because I obtain my alternate form #1 during the series but this takes place before it... so uhh, I guess this is all non-canon?" "Literally what are you talking about...?" "FINISHER ATTACK OF ALTERNATE FORM #1!" Z shouted, destroying Tregear in a single blow. "Phew, glad that's done with." Z leaves through a portal. Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Big Bad Tregear Man Category:UltraFan Trollpasta Series Category:Ultraman Z